


Stargazing

by Potentialplateau



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potentialplateau/pseuds/Potentialplateau





	Stargazing

 

“…Stargazing”

“…Yes”

“…Why?”

Tojiko’s piercing look seemed to bore into Futo. And she caught herself starting to shift uncomfortably. She tried to keep a dignified pose befitting of a true Mononobe, but the load she was carrying - a strange metal tube under one arm and a pile of books under the other- gave her the niggling feeling that she looked like a mule putting on airs.

“Ah well, ‘tis an interesting tale indeed.” Futo said while fumbling with a strange, three-legged stool “Whilst on one of mine sorties to to Kourindou mine scrutinous eye did gaze 'pon a most interesting bargain. For thou see, tho this tube may seem to thee like but a mere trifle, in truth it hath the power to reveal the secrets of the Heavens themselves! Ay, 'twould seem as though the Outside World hath discovered a most ingenious way to pierce deeper into the firmament than ever before! Truly ‘tis the dawn of a new a-“

“Okay” Tojiko cut in before Futo really got going. “That seems very interesting and all. But why is this so important to us?”

“Well ah…Ah…’tis-tis vital for the ah…the Feng-Shui!”

“…Feng Shui” Tojiko said, deadpan.

“Uh…Ay! Ay! ‘tis a little-known fact that the Stars hath a Very profound effect!” Futo shifted her gear to wag a finger.“ Mankind hath found the Stars brimming with forces as Solar Winds, and Radiation that must impact the Feng-Shui! This must be studied, for the sake of all Taoism!”

“So what say thee” Futo asked. And then, winking, added “Vice-Chief Astronomer?”

“…”

 

It was nighttime.

The tube (a ‘teh-les-cope’ apparently) had been set up on a nearby hilltop. The only light being given off by a tiny reading light for the books. Futo had been adamant about being in a dark place for some reason. Some nonsense about “Light Pollution” or “High Sensitivity”.

“Damnation! Where in the name of Lao-zi himself hath thou placed that blasted lamp?” Futo’s voice asked nearby.

“I don’t know. Try looking near near the bedro -HEY!” Tojiko shouted as she suddenly felt a hand touch her tail.

“Ah! Mine apologies! Mine apologies! Futo said. She’d finally found the lamp and was blushing profusely.

Tojiko turned her head to hide a blush of her own “See, this is why I told you to take your own bedroll!”

“Nay!” Futo said. “’tis necessary for the Feng Shui! To do otherwise would be most Inauspicious! I am certain of it!”

Tojiko sighed. “Well, I defer to your expertise.”

After a few more seconds of fumbling, Futo finally made it through the door, occasionally cursing as she stumbled through the darkness to the telescope.

“Um. Are you sure you’re alright over there?”

“Ay!” Futo said “Ah, the stars there…There art so many! Tojiko, come hither! Thou must see the heavens in all their glory! ‘tis magnificent!”

“You sure you don’t need a more light? Tojiko asked.

“Nay, nay! ‘tis vital that no excess light reaches mine eyes as such a-

[Thunder Arrow "Gagouji’s Cyclone”]

Futo screamed as streams of thunder arrows lit up the night’s sky. Tojiko, realizing she’d made a mistake, quickly rushed to Futo’s side as she saw her grab her eyes and stumble around blindly.

“Oh no! Futo! I’m so sorry! Are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up?”

“How many fingers art who holding up?”

“…And she needs these eye drops twice a day, plus she needs to give her eyes plenty of rest. So no bright lights for the near future” Eirin said.

They were back at the mausoleum now. Futo’s grey eye was wide like fish-eyes, and it didn’t seem to respond much to anything.

“She’s damn lucky she didn’t get worse honestly.” Eirin continued “I mean what kind of idiot would shine a bright light in front of a telescope? That’s a quick way to get permanent blindness if you ask me.

Tojiko looked down bobbed around guiltily. Eirin had that special talent that all doctors seemed to have, to cast accusatory glances your way without even looking anywhere near you.

“Well, I wish I could stay and chat” Eirin said at last “but apparently our local Shrine Maiden’s gotten herself into a spot of bother again. Good day everyone.”

 

As Eirin slammed the door shut, Tojiko was left alone with Futo.

“…So ah. I guess I’m fired from my job as Vice-Chief Astronomer then?”

“Nay. Nay. One doth suppose I should have warned thee earlier. Consider thyself Un-fired!  
…I mean, not- not- I mean rehired! Mine apologies!” Futo blurted out as Tojiko hid a whince. The words ‘unfired clay jar’ were still a bit of a sore subject.

…

“It doth aggrieve me, tho, that thou hath not seen the glory of the Stars” Futo said. “twas truly a sight to behold.”

“You know what?” Tojiko said “I don’t think I need a telescope to see the stars. Or nighttime. Or a creepy hilltop.

“How could that be?” Futo asked.

“Cause I can still see at two bright stars right now.”

And she looked Futo in the eyes, and finally kissed her.


End file.
